Interviewer l'équipe numéro 7
by Ayame Naoko
Summary: Vous cherchez un interview à la télé avec beaucoup d'humour? Vous etes à la bonne fic! J'interviewrai L'équipe numéro 7 ! Kakashi,sasuke,naruto et sakura , c'est quoi leur vrai personalité ? Découvrez le ici! PS : Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer l'interview avec une autre équipe dans u n autre chapitre ou non?


**Voilà! J'ai eu une idée aujourd'hui au cours de maths ( Quoi? j'étais censée suivre le cours ? ), comme vous le savez ,les trois quart de mes idées viennent quand je m'ennuie à mort ! ( le dernier quart viennent à la douche)Bref , je vais interviewer les personages de Naruto dans une série télévisé pour savoir ce** **qu'ils aime et déteste ce qu'ils ont vécu ...**  
** C'est purement inventé de mon cerveau! (Supposons que j'en ai ) et de ma schizophénie ( On n'a pas besoin de supposer j'en posséde déjà beucoup trop ) ENJOY! **  
**Ah oui, j'ai oublié, c'est un on-shot seulement pour le fun! **  
** Pour la deuxième et denière fois : ENJOY!**

* * *

**Naoko :** Bonjour,bonjour à tous , aujourd'hui , nos invités sont ...( tatatdadaboum) Les personnages de la série manga Naruto !

_Spectateurs applaudient en criant YOUHOU ! _

**Naoko :** Bon,on commencera par les senseis, Notre premier invité sera ... Hatake kakashi surnommé le ninja-copieur-qui-a-copié-plus-de-mille-technique- à-l'aide-de-son-sharingan (Eh ouais,tout ça pour un surnom)

_Kakashi apparait de nulle part avec la technique poof-fumée-apparait-ninja-machin technique._

_Spectateur applaudit et FCK ( aka fan-club kakashi) criaient de toute leur force._

__**Kakashi : Yo!** Pas besoin de dire tous cela, on me surnomme aussi le retardataire. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Pourtant,j'arrive toujours à l'heure! N'est ce pas ?

**Naoko : "voulant éviter la question"** Commençons sans plus tarder nos questions. " musique calme" Kakashi Hatake,... Aimez vous le chocolat ?

**Kakashi : " s'était concentré et en entendant la question,tomba de sa chaise". ** Whatadasa? (traduction : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question?) "reprenant ses esprits" Bien sur,tout le monde aime le chocolat! Qui ne l'aime pas ?

**Naoko : **" prend une autre carte" Question suivante : ( en fait , elle n'aime pas le chocolat mais a peur que si elle l'avoue,kakashi la frapperait avec le chidori) , Racontez nous un événement douloureux qe vous avez vécu.

**Kakashi :** Been , il y a la fois où mon père m'a abondonné avec une montagne de fric et m'a dit de me débrouiller. J'ai pleuré 2minute le temps de réaliser que je pouvais faire ce que je veux alors j(ai fini par devenir l'enfant le plus heureux du monde!.

**Naoko : **Oui,félicitation .Mais je veux un événement dou-lou-reux.

**Kakashi :** Ah oui sunnan, Ben, y a longtemps à mon anniversaire de 8ans , on a commandé un gateau au chocolat et quand on a voulu le manger , Obito a déclaré qu'il détestait le chocolat! Non mais qui DETESTE LE CHOCOLAT ! Je lui ai fait un discours de 5 heures sur le chocolat et il a fini par déserter le village . C'est l'évenement le plus traumatisant de ma vie!

**Naoko :** Je comprend, ça doit etre douloureux d'etre la cause du désertation de notre meilleur pote!

**Kakashi :** Non! C'est traumatisant de découvrir une personne qui déteste chocolat ! Meme maintenant encore,ça me choque encore !

**Naoko:** Bon , une autre question , Quelle est la dernière mission que vous avez fait avec l'équipe numéro 7?

**Kakashi : **Hum...on devait apporter un rouleau super important au kazekage. Il contenait quelque chose d'important mais je ne sais pas quoi car on nous a interdit de l'ouvrir.

**Naoko : **Surement la recette de la dernière moutarde. Bon, vous pouvez y aller , au revoir!

_FCK applaudient et spectateurs normals (les seuls qui ont l'esprit saint dans ce studio se plient de rire. (_je me demande pourquoi ils rigolent)

_Kakashi remercia et disparait. _

__**Naoko :** J'espère que vous avez aimé! heureusement que je lui ai pas dit que je n'aime pas le chocolat , mesdames et messieur, c'était Kakashi Hatake!

**Naoko :** Bon , passons à l'invité suivant ou plutot les invités suivants , ce sera ceux que vous attendait tous... l'équipe numéro 7 !

_Sakura entra en souriant, Naruto affichait un sourire de 3 kilométre et criait aux FCN (fan-club naruto) des MERCI ou YOUHOU ! Et sasuke , bah c'est sasuke!_

**Naoko :** Bonjour sakura! Salut naruto, sasuke !

_Naruto et sasuke s'arretèrent et affichait un visage horrifié._

__**Sakura :** Vous vous connaissez ?

**Naruto :** NNNOOONNN!

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi toi !

**Naruto :** On a cru qu'on s'était débarassé de toi !

**Naoko :** Mou , c'est pas gentil! En fait, sakura , j'ai écrit pleine de fics sur naruto, et je leur ai fait faire pleine de chose mais ça tourne toujours en sasunaru à la fin ! Je suis une autatrice brave,non?.

Naruto : Une auteur brave ? T'es q'une folle dégénérée sadique schizophène avec pleine d'idée de torture pour nous et folle dingue du sasunaru ! Et tu dis que t'es brave ?

**Sasuke :** Exactement !

**Naoko :** Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parler ! Franchement, j'ai toujours été un ange !

**Naruto :**. Et dire que je voulais devenir célèbre graceà cette interview, maintenant, c'est impossible avec elle (

**Sakura :** Bon, je vois que vous avez oublié pourquoi on est là !

Naruto et sasuke s'asseyèrent sur les fauteuils les plus loin de Naoko .

**Naoko :** Commençons par une question pour Sasuke : Uchiwa sasuke , pourquoi veux tu tuer Itachi?

**Sasuke :** C'est évident ! Il a volé la dernière frite du frigo! ( **Naoko:** XD! **Sasuke:** ajoute que je suis possédé par une autatrice folle qui a pour but de me faire souffrir! Je ne suis pas libre pour dire ce que je veux!)

**Naoko :** C'est logique, j'aurais fait pareille! Sinon, pourquoi tes parents sont morts ?

**Sasuke** : Ils se sont suicidé par honte de leur fils . ( Sasuke: C'EST PAS VRAI !)

**Naoko :** Je vois , maintenant, à naruto, quel est ton but ?

**Naruto :** Devenir l'hokage qui surpassera tout les hokages ! Et battre le record des mangeurs de Ramens !

**Naoko : ** "hochant la tete plus que sérieuse" C'est à dire ?

**Naruto :** Je veux que les habitants de konoha reconnaissent ma valeur !

**Naoko** : Hein? "aprés un instant de reflexion ( 2min)" Mais je ne te ^parler pas de devenir hokage,je veux en savoir plus sur les ramens, ramens!

**Sasuke :** **"chuchotant à sakura"** Quand ça parle de ramens, naoko est la meilleure elle arrive meme à battre naruto sur la vitesse et le nombres de bols !

**Naruto** : Ah daccord! Tu vois, je voudrais un jour mangé 78 bols en 5min !

**Naoko** : Merveilleux ! Uhum, une autre question, tu aimerais etre couple avec qui ? Vous devez répondre tout les 3

**Naruto :** Sasuke ! ( évidemment)

**Sakura** **:** Sasuke-kun ! ( Jamais de la vie!)

**Sasuke :** Naruto! ( Bien sur!)

**Naoko :** Dommage pour sakura mais sasuke est deja résérvé !

**Sakura :** C'est pas vrai , sasssssuuuke-kuuuuuuun,tu préfères naruto que moi ?

**Sasuke :** Oui, il est plus beau que toi !

une pierre tomba sur sakura où était écrit : " plus moche que Naruto"

**Sasuke :** Plus intelligent que toi !

_une autre pierre sur sakura mais cette fois : "plus bete que Naruto"_

_Sakura part chouiner dans un coin ._

__**Naoko** **:** "Va chez sakura" T'inquiéte pas , tiens ,je te préte dauphinet "sort un nounours dauphin"

**Sakura :** "chouine sur le nounours " Merci .

**Naruto:** Sasuke mais t'es méchant !

****_Une pierre s'abattit sur sasuke disant : Plus méchant que sakura"_

**Naoko :** Oh non , regarde naruto, ils dépriment tout les deux! Comment je vais faire pour terminer mon interview?

**Naruto** : Bah _crunch crunch,_au moins,_crunch crunch_ je ch'uis pas déprimé !

**Naoko :** Naruto ,qu'est ce que tu manges ?

Naruto se retourne _et on découvre qu'il mange des ramens, une aura démoniaque s'échappa de Naoko._

__**Naoko** **:** Ne me dis pas que c'est le dernier bol !

**Naruto :** Ch'uis déjolé,je ne pouvais plus résister.

_En dehors du studio ,Une passante passa prés du studio et vit un ONI (objet non identifié) orange qui volait de la fenetre et fut envoyé à l'autre bout de Konoha !_

**Naoko:** Bon débarras! Mesdammes et monsieur ,C'était l'équipe numéro 7 ou plutot ce qu'il en reste !La prochaine fois ,on interviewra l'équipe n8 !

Ne ratez surtout pas ! A la prochaine !

_Les lumières s'éteignirent,tout le monde rentra chez lui, et Voilà ! L'interview est terminé! Si on peut appelé ça une interview ! Au final, j'ai eu tort de classer ça en "information" Je devai plutot le classer "comédie" !_

_Qu'en penser vous? Lachez plein de comms !_

_Au revoir et à la prochaine!_


End file.
